Princess Resurrection: Dark Demon
by Milinkfan89
Summary: The way Princess Resurrection would have been if i had created it. Rated M Just to be safe and later chapters.
1. Princess Resurrection

**A/N I got this idea while I was in school and I just started writing it down. This story will also be a combination of both the manga and the anime **

A man stood atop a hill as he looked down upon a small village. "So this is Sasanaki...such a small village…" He stepped out of the shadows and into the light.He was about 5'6 tall, his hair a burgundy color, and his eyes a dark shade of blue. He looked about 17 years old and he wore a suit that was made of Night's Silk; a material that was soft as silk, flexible as leather, and harder than Iron, yet softer than Diamond. He wore a black pendant that was in the shape of a crystal shard and two gauntlets that had an aura of darkness that repelled creatures of light. He stared over the town once more before he pulled out the letter his sister had sent him. He then reached into the envelope and pulled out the map she had included in her letter. "Now let's see…"

~30 Minutes Later~

He stood in front of the mansion with the locked gate and he frowned as he looked down at the letter and map again just to make sure this _was _the place. He sighed then started towards the village down at the bottom of the hill as he thought _'No doubt she's at a café probably eating some ridiculous parfait.' _ His thoughts trailed off as he noticed a wolf growling at him, he raised one of his gauntlets and the wolf backed away whining as it saw the symbol on the gauntlet.

He watched it run away and he started walking again as he thought _'A wolf…it was definitely not a normal wolf…no…I'd guess it was a scout for a werewolf…but for what reason…?' _ He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice as he walked past the Café.

~In the Café~

A girl sat at one of the tables eating a strawberry parfait. She smiled as she ate another a spoonful. She didn't look like the man at all; in fact even though they were brother and sister, they were complete opposites. While he had an aura of darkness and was stronger in the dark, she had an aura of light and was stronger in the light. She smiled and her breasts bounced as she held up the empty cup saying. "Can I please have another one?"

~With the Man~

The man walked through the streets of Sasanaki village and he stopped and stared as he saw a little girl in a maid outfit pulling a huge pile of luggage along the road with no problem at all. "An android…that must mean…" The wheel hit a bump in the road and broke and the man sucked in his breath as a woman who appeared to be the same age as him jumped off of the pile of luggage and landed beside it examining the wheel.

"It's no good, Flandre." Flandre looked up at her.

"Fuga?" The woman shook her head.

"No…There's no way to fix it…not that I know of…" He looked at her thinking.

'_She's beautiful…if only she were the one who owned that house…_' His eyes went from the tiara upon her head, to her blond hair, to her red eyes, to her gothic attire, down her chest staring at her breasts for a bit longer then he should have and then down to her boots.

"Can I help you?" He froze his eyes widening as the woman looked at him and he realized she had seen him looking at her. He was about to reply when he heard the sound of breaking metal. He glanced upwards and immediately noticed four or five I-beams falling as the support holding them up broke. He started running towards her moving faster than a normal human yet he still knew he wouldn't make it in time to push her out of the way or destroy the I-beams so instead he muttered something and shadow seemed to arc outwards away from him and his suit lost all of its protective abilities as instead, the woman would know receive the protection. He still had to do something else and he was willing to die for her as he tackled her to the ground the I-beams crushing him and the woman looked up, shocked as she was underneath him, yet much to her surprised, she was unharmed, and a black aura of some kind seemed to surround her. She looked at him. "Fool. You almost died trying to save me."

He looked back coughing as blood dripped from his mouth. "J…Just as long as you're safe…I don't care what happens to me…"

"Oh my god someone call an ambulance they're still alive!" Someone cried out.

"Someone help me lift the beams! If they're going to have any chance we have to get them out of there."

"Fuga." Was the reply that came and then Flandre lifted the beams, one by one, and threw them all at the building they had fallen from. The woman stood up and she brushed off her dress looking down at his body which had grown still and she smiled softly.

"Such a nice corpse…" The ring of sirens became more and more audible as the ambulances showed up.

"Fuga?"

"Yes, Flandre, I'm all right."

~Back at the mansion with his sister~

"Huh…I just felt something…oh yeah, Hiro's coming to town today!" She smiled as she looked at the mansion looking at all the boarded up windows and vines and weeds growing on and around the mansion. "Hmm…Light's Judgment!" She shouted out and her hand glowed lightly as she held it above her hand and streams of light energy shot from her hand each stream, making contact either with a vine, weed, or board and each one reducing what they touched to ash. She looked at it before nodding satisfied; she then turned to see Flandre arriving with the luggage cart. "Hi! You must be Flandre, I'm Sawawa, the new maid."

"Fuga." Was her only reply.

"Hmm…an android…Where's Miss Lillianne?" Flandre turned and pointed at the chair on top of the cart then she stopped tilting her head as the chair was empty.

"Fuga…?"

~Sasanaki Hospital Morgue~

The woman smirked as she looked down at Hiro's dead body before she brought her hand to her lips and she bit down on it, making herself bleed as she held out her hand. "That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange eons, even death may die." Her smirk widened as she let her blood drip into Hiro's mouth and strangely, the wind seemed to pick up and she vanished as Hiro's hand moved ever so slightly.

~Lillianne's Mansion~

Lillianne stared up at the mansion as Sawawa came up and introduced herself. "Good evening, are you Miss Lillianne? I'm Sawawa Hiyoromi. I'm your new maid, where were you, Flandre was worried."

She continued to stare at the mansion. "This is the mansion…it's so small…Sawawa, call me Hime, never Lillianne." The little android walked out of the mansion.

"Fuga fuga?" Hime looked at her.

"Okay…I guess it is time then…" She started to walk into the mansion. "Sawawa, prepare dinner."

"Huh, oh yes mistress. She can understand Flandre…then that means she must be part of the….no! I gave up that part of my life long ago." She started to walk into the mansion as well but she stopped and looked out the door. "I wonder where Hiro is."

~Sasanaki Hospital Morgue~

Hiro slowly sat up looking around. "Where am I…?" He tried to remember what happened but he couldn't. He looked to his left and then his right and he thought. _'Wha-Why am I in a morgue?' _ He walked out of the room heading down the stairs and he walked out of the hospital trying to focus and he forced himself to think. "What happened…ok think, the mansion was locked, so I went to find Sawawa, and then I saw the girl and…"

_Hiro gasped as he saw the woman, she was magnificent. He stared at her much longer then he should have._

"_Can I help you?" He had frozen but quickly gotten over it._

He hadn't been able to reply, why hadn't he been able to reply, oh right the I-beams…

_He heard the screeching of breaking metal and he looked upwards dismissing his armor and making it's abilities go to the woman and…and…and…he had tackled her, the I-beams crushing HIM._

His eyes widened as he realized that and he whispered softly. "I…I'm dead…" He looked up at the mansion which now had lights on in it and he started walking towards it thinking. "The android…The woman could understand the android…which meant she was Royalty…and if she's Royalty, it explains why I'm alive, and if she's Royalty it also explains….the…wolf…" He stopped moving as he remembered the scout and he thought. _'Tonight's full moon, they will have the advantage…'_ Hiro's eyes widened as he realized that and he started running towards the mansion, the darkness increasing his speed, and every time he passed a lamp post, in his adrenaline the light shattered without him even realizing it.

~Hime's dining room~

"Fuga?" Hime smirked lightly as she sipped her tea.

"Hmph…Contract? Don't compare me to the vampires." She looked out the window listening to the howls as she sipped her tea again. "Even if it's hard because I have no more servants, do you think that a princess will make a contract to the normal humans?"

"Fuga."

"You know. For only the chosen humans could receive my blood, and also the brave ones. I'm gonna ask you a question, do you think that man will do?" She smirked once more as she noticed that the black aura from earlier had reappeared, and she knew he was on his way.

"Fuga?"

"Then why? Let's see. Maybe it's because I'm such a compassionate person. It's full moon tonight. We need to prepare." She reached over to the rose vase as if to pick a flower from it but instead she pulled a rapier out of the vase and then started running out of the room. "Follow me Flandre!"

"Fuga, Fuga!" Flandre followed after her allowing the tray with the tea and cups to crash to the ground.

"These one's hear well this time. They found this place really fast." Hime said as she stood behind Flandre holding her rapier out as if to attack. Flandre stood in front of her holding a tree.

"Fuga!"

Several wolves stood in the woods and in the yard growling but they all spread apart and a werewolf slowly walked into the clearing, growling as well. "Lobo Wildman isn't it?" Hime smirked looking at him. "Baring your fangs at your master now, huh?" She held out her rapier in an offensive position. "Come at me then!" Lobo growled and held out one arm.

"Attack!" The wolves began running and attacking, Flandre swung the tree in an arc around her and Hime.

"Fuga! Fuga! Fuga!" one of the wolves managed to get past her defense and attack her directly, biting her leg. "Fuga?"

The wolf whined all of its teeth breaking as it turned and ran away. Hime spoke directly to Lobo. "Wildman! Have you no honor? Why do you continue to hide behind all these wolves, making them sacrifice their lives? If you have any honor come and fight me…or are you scared of being beaten by a girl?" She smirked.

Lobo growled loudly. "Not even you can say such things and get away with it Princess." He ran towards and Flandre swung her tree impacting him but he just broke it in half running and jumping into the air.

"Fuga?"

Hiro stood in front of Hime the werewolf hitting him instead and Hime smirked once more. "You're late."

Lobo growled. "A Human?" Hiro looked up at him his eyes dark and full of shadows as the shadows aura still surrounding Hime flared becoming more noticing and black tendrils shot out of the ground around Hiro and out of his wound covering over the werewolf. "Black tendrils….but…no…not possible…not possible…" The werewolf tried to back away in vain the tendrils stretching out over his body as Hime just smirked watching all of this. "You can't be…The Dark Demon…"

Hiro's eyes were now a dangerous shade of black as he walked up to the werewolf as he was held still by the tendrils which would strangle and kill him if Hiro wanted it. "Yes…I am exactly that…The demon that other demons fear."Hiro made a gesture and the tendrils vanished into dark particles which went back to Hiro. Hiro held out his arm and a dark liquid type _thing _traveled the length of his arm and into his hand. Once in his hand it spread outwards into a sword and when he was finished it was a sword with a dark blade. Hiro wordlessly handed it to Hime. Hime took it and cut through the air trying the sword out then she turned to face Lobo with a smirk.

"You have ten seconds to run." She held the blade with a smirk and Lobo ran. He ran faster then he usually did because of the full moon. Hime ran after him grinning her eyes narrow slits as she chased after him not noticing the aura around her becoming more and more visible, her strength, speed, and stamina increasing along with it as well. A cry rang out through the air as she cut him across his back and then stabbed him through her throat. "You have regained your honor, Lobo Wildman." The princess was surprised to notice that a sheath for the sword had appeared at her waist and she sheathed the blade.

She walked back to the mansion and walked over to Hiro and he was unconscious by now. She bit her finger then slid it inside of his mouth. "Drink." His body just barely twitched and she felt him drink. She carried him inside to the mansion as Flandre went and recharged her battery.

~The next day~

"Hiro! Hurry up and repair the roof! What if it rains before you finish?" Hiro sighed in annoyance.

"I'm hurrying!" He shouted at the 17 year old princes sighing as he thought. _'I cannot believe that we are the same age…I thought she was 16 but she turned out to be 17 the same age as me.' _

"Fuga." Hiro sighed.

"You too Flandre?"

"Hiro hurry up!"

**A/N-So did you like it? I know there wasn't that much different with the original but that's because it's the first chapter. Bear with me please.**


	2. Princess Destruction

**A/N-Hi again! This chapter will be more different than the original than chapter one was. It also enlightens us a little on Hiro and Sawawa.**

Hiro walked through the streets of Sasanaki sighing. It was bad enough he had to go back to school when he had finished and graduated early two years ago, but now his sister was making him go shopping for groceries. She was the maid not him. It angered him. She always beat him whenever they fought. They had even fought at night time, when he had the advantage, and she had STILL won. He looked down at the list once more before he nodded and started to walk back to the mansion but then stopping as he saw a little girl sitting underneath a tree crying. He walked up to her. "What's wrong little girl."

The little girl only cried more and when he asked her again, she sniffled and pointed up at a balloon in the tree. "Balloon…" Hiro turned and looked up at the tree thinking before he walked up to it and he began climbing it easily making his way to the top. He grabbed onto the balloon and then dropped back down making sure to land in the shadows. He then walked over to the girl and handed it to her smiling. The little girl smiled happily and her mother came up and sighed in relief.

"Don't run away like that, you scared me so much…" She then turned and looked at Hiro. "I'm sorry if my daughter was causing trouble…" Hiro shook his head.

"No, it was no problem." Hiro smiled once more as the girl and the woman left. Hiro turned around and bumped into…thin air. He looked around thinking. _'What the…could it be…an invisible man…?' _He continued to the stare at the air unsure and then he turned and ran, heading towards a dark alleyway knowing that only then would he be able to tell. He heard footsteps, but saw no one. When he ran into the alleyway his eyes zeroed out.

~Dining room~

Hime sat in the dining room sipping tea and she set the cup down as she drank the last of it. "Sawawa!" Hime heard shuffling and one or two things breaking but Sawawa walked into the room.

"Yes princess?"

"More tea please, Sawawa." Hime pointed to her empty tea cup.

Sawawa looked slightly uncomfortable. "Umm…I can't…I'm all out of teabags…I sent Hiro out to go get more supplies and things for me though…." Hime sighed.

"Once he gets back bring me a cup of tea as soon as possible please." Hime turned and looked out of the window before she heard Hiro's voice in her head.

'_Hime…?'_

She was shocked. "Hiro…?"

'_Firstly, Hime just think and I'll hear your thoughts, secondly, are you in direct light? Get out of it.'_

Hime was slightly surprised he was speaking like that but she did as he said. _'Hiro, could you please hurry home with the tea supplies? I really do want another cup…'_

'_Sure, whatever Hime, the important thing is I'm being followed by an invisible man.'_

'_An invisible man?' _Hime was silent as she thought about that for a moment.

'_Yes, an invisible man, get the rapier I gave you last night. Whatever you do, do NOT put it in direct light.'_ Hime walked over to her bed picking up the sword and strapping it to her waist. She was surprised to find that his presence was gone.

'_Hmph, guess that tea will have to wait.' _She walked out of her room looking around. "Flandre!"

~With Hiro~

Hiro's zeroed back in and he looked around for a moment before he clearly saw the invisible man now that they were in the darkness. He couldn't do anything though, not there, not this close to humans. Hiro started to walk back to the mansion acting as if he didn't realize the man was following him. Once he got to the mansion and the gate opened for him it started to close then stopped, as if something was holding it apart. He looked at it then turned and opened the door. "There!" His eyes widened as he saw the rapier slashing down at him about to kill him and he fell to the ground a wall of shadow essence forming in between him and the rapier.

He looked at Hime. "What was that?"

She smirked. "I thought you were the invisible man…where's my tea supplies?" Hiro chuckled slightly.

"Well you see…I…uhh…" Hime sighed and then called Sawawa.

"Sawawa, please go get more tea supplies because your brother forgot to get any of them on his way here." Hiro looked as if he was about to protest but a glare from Hime silenced him. Sawawa left and then Hiro glanced around and his eyes turned a black color and his hands moving by themselves. One hand grabbed at a wire and stopped it from cutting Hime's neck and the other grabbed onto thin air.

"Hime…Kill him…" Several more invisible wires swished through the air and all tangled around Hiro making his eyes widen in pain as his body constantly regenerated and then was cut once more. Hime pulled the rapier out of its sheath and ran forward. "Hime…I…can't…" Hiro's grip slipped and he fell backwards and the princess ran forward slashing through the air the sword getting stopped by Flandre.

"Fuga." Flandre held her hand against the sword as it stood an inch away from Hiro's neck.

"He's gone?" Flandre nodded.

Hime sighed and then looked at Flandre. "Flandre, go around the mansion and see if you can find him. I'll stay with Hiro." Flandre nodded and then turned and left the room heading down one of the hallways. Hime turned to face Hiro. "Do you have any ideas?"

Hiro thought about it for a moment and then nodded, and taking off his pendant, handed it to Hime. "Put this on…"

"What, why? What will jewelry do?" Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"It's not normal jewelry, just do it." Hime put it on even though she was quite annoyed by it. She was shocked to see that as she put it on Hiro dissolved into a type of shadows essence and then was pulled into _her._

'_Can you hear me?'_

'_Hiro, what did you just do?'_

'_I combined our essences, souls, and very beings into ones. It will increase your power, speed, strength, health, stamina, and it even let you see the Invisible Man. It's like that aura but better.'_

Hime glanced down at herself and was quite annoyed to see that blue symbols were covering the parts of her arms and legs that were visible. _'And what is this…stuff…?'_

'_Just something extra…don't worry about it.' _ Hime looked up hearing a shout.

"Fuga!" Hime ran in the direction that Flandre's cry had come from and when she got there she was surprised because she could see Flandre standing in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around the invisible man. She could actually _see _him. Hiro had been right.

'_Of course I was.' _

'_Don't listen to my thoughts!' _Hime then turned and looked at the invisible man walking up to him and pointing the dark rapier at his chest. "You killed my brother, five years ago when I was younger. Today I shall avenge him." She swiped the rapier in a motion her eyes darkening slightly as a clean cut appeared on his neck and blue liquid she realized was his blood started leaking out of the cut. She felt the urge to do more though. The urge to punish him more.

'_It's the dark power. It has so much power and need and it makes you want to use its power more.' _Hime didn't care. As a matter of fact she couldn't stop herself and the rapier vanished shadow essence slipping from it and around her arm forming a gauntlet identical to the ones Hiro usually wore. She then drew back her arm and punched the invisible man hard. Her eyes were full of fury and hate she didn't even knew she possessed. When she punched him dark energy spread outwards from the punch and the man's body impacted with one of the support beams of the house, breaking it in half, and the dark energy did the same to three other beams.

'_Get out! Get out of the house now!' _Hiro didn't give Hime the chance to react, instead he took complete and utter _control _of her, making her run out of the mansion it collapsing behind them. Hime turned and she stared at the mansion's ruins. Before Hime could say anything Sawawa arrived and gasped.

"Hiro, what did you do?" She turned and then looked at Hime.

"Where is he?" Hime gestured to the symbols along her arms and legs. Sawawa narrowed her eyes and then hissed in Hime's ear.

"You're lucky this time brother, but even though you took after father and I took after mother I can be quite demonic at times just as well as you can be quite angelic sometimes." Hime looked at Sawawa curiously.

"What do you mean?"

'_She means tha-'_

Sawawa cut him off. "What I mean Hime is quite simple. Out mother was an angel and out father was a demon. Hiro took after out father and I took after mother." Sawawa made a few gestures and pointed at the debris of the mansion. "Light's reconstruction!" There was a blinding light forcing Hime and Sawawa to close their eyes and then the mansion was fixed.

"Thank you Sawawa…" She nodded and then slipped away to her room. Hime did the same and then stopped remembering something. "Hiro…you can get out now."

'_Weeeell…'_

Hime narrowed her eyes. _'Well what?'_

'_Now that we're combined as one I can't separate from you for at least five hours.' _Hime's eye twitched as she silently thought about strangling him in the morning. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do to change it and slipped into her bed sleep overtaking her and Hiro both and Hiro's last thought was.

'_I wonder what she'll say to how we end up together once we separate…oh well…'_

**A/N- And there it was! Please R & R**


	3. Princess Rampage

**A/N-Here's chapter three of my version of Princess Resurrection!**

A figure stood on the same hill that Hiro had when he had first arrived in Sasanaki. "So this is Sasanaki…I should be close…" She looked down on the town before she picked a helmet off of the ground and walked away from the town as she pulled the helmet on. She hopped onto her motorcycle putting the keys into the ignition before she revved the engine and grinned before she raced down the road thinking. _'Soon I will have vengeance for my brother…soon I will kill the man who killed my brother…' _She gritted her teeth underneath the helmet as she raced through the streets heading towards the mansion on top of the hill expecting the man to be there, with his master.

Hiro sighed as he started to walk towards the mansion once again. His sister had sent him to go shopping _again_ and now that he had everything he needed he could head back. Soon enough he noticed a little girl playing around on the street…and a woman on a motorcycle driving straight towards the little girl. His eyes widened slightly and he ran wrapping his arms around the startled little girl and he heard the woman shout out. "What are you doing?" He looked down hearing the little girl giggle and then…vanish…he blinked not believing his eyes…and then he got hit.

The woman raced down the road weaving in and out of cars and soon enough she got to a one way road going straight up to the mansion. She wasn't surprised that no one was on it, at least no one except the man who ran into the middle of road for no particular reason. "What are you doing?" She tried to swerve but it was no good. She hit him and then the motorcycle screeched against the ground and she got thrown against a tree groaning as she closed her eyes before she heard an explosion. She opened her eyes and stared at the man lying on the road steam rising from his body and her motorcycle a few feet away in flames. _'My motorcycle! What an idiot! Goddess I'd better get help…'_ She winced as she started to walk up the hill not noticing the man sitting up as the steam vanished and looking around confused.

~With Hime~

Hime sat in the dining room sipping her tea like always. "Flandre, Is Hiro back yet?"

"Fuga." Hime glanced at her.

"Really…That's interesting…usually he's back by now…I wonder if something happened…besides what happened this morning." She narrowed her eyes as she remembered what had happened that morning.

_~That Morning~_

_Hime smiled as she sleepy not noticing or realizing that Hiro was in her arms and she was in his. She also didn't notice where his head was. Hiro woke up first. When he did wake up he didn't remember where he was. Just that he was in someone's arms. He looked up seeing Hime's peaceful, sleeping face…then he looked to the side…and to the other side…and he realized how dangerous a position he was in. He was in her arms and she was in his arms…and his head was in between her breasts. Before he could do anything to save himself, Hime moved slightly and Hiro froze. Hime moved again before she woke up and she smiled slightly…before she looked down and saw Hiro._

"_Hiro…"_

"_Ehehe…H-Hime…"_

_~Outside the room~_

_Sawawa walked towards Hime's room holding a pot of tea. "Hime should be awake by now…she'll want some tea…" She started to open the door then stopped and listened._

"_Hime no I didn't mean t-Ahhhh!" She heard the sound of many things crashing and smashing and then a large thump that could only be Hiro._

"_Hiro, Drink." Sawawa heard silence for a moment and knew Hiro was drinking her blood. "Better now, Hiro?"_

"_Yea…Th-AHHHH!" More smashing sounds and another thump, then the door opened and Hime walked out her dress covered in blood and dark stains Sawawa knew was dark essence._

"_Ahh…Hello Sawawa…just taking care of some things…Oh you brought tea, excellent that always calms me down." Hime took the tea into the dining room and started to sip the tea._

_Sawawa walked into the room and looked at Hiro's body on the floor steam rising from it as it was surrounded by a pool of blood. "Hmm…I can guess what happened here…" She shook her head before walking out of the room leaving Hiro to heal._

~Present Time~

Hime would have probably ended up killing him more if she wasn't such a compassionate person. She looked up hearing the bell ring. "Flandre, go see who that is."

"Fuga." The little maid ran out of the room heading to the living room. Hime continued to sip her tea as she heard the sound of the door opening and then a woman's voice.

"Hey I need help! There was an accident down the road and a man dressed in all black got hit." Hime smirked thinking.

'_That will be enough punishment for this morning.' _

"Fuga."

"Fuga…? What does that mean?"

Hime smirked listening to the conversation. "Flandre, bring her here." Flandre walked into the room followed by a 17 year old werewolf girl.

"You've got to he-"

"Save it, I know what you have to say and that man will be fine. You will see for yourself. Now please introduce yourself, you are in the presence of a princess."

"My name is Riza Wildman daughter of the great warrior Volg Wildman and I'm here to avenge my brother Lobo Wildman by killing the man who killed him." Hime smirked slightly.

"Well listen up. First of all, by coming here and wanting revenge on Hiro, you're shaming your brother. Second, Hiro could kill you easier then you could kill a human. Thirdly, that man you hit on the road, was Hiro, so in a way you already got your revenge."

"W-What do you mean I'd be shaming my brother?"

"Exactly what I said. The reason he attacked me is because one of my brothers, or possibly sisters, had you held hostage and were threatening to kill you. If you had killed Hiro you would have been shaming him by doing so." Riza was silent as she thought about that.

"Flandre, didn't you bury Wildman?"

"Fuga."

"Take Riza to his grave, she needs some time alone."

"'Fuga." Flandre walked up to Riza and tugged on her pants slightly. "Fuga."

"I'm coming…" Riza followed Flandre as she walked through the mansion leading Riza to the backyard.

Hime turned and looked out the window sipping her tea once more as she heard the doors opening and then closing and Hiro walked into the room. "Ugh…My head hurts…"

"Interesting…Hiro where are the groceries?" Hiro sighed and then turned around walking back down the hill and back to the shopping district quite annoyed.

**A/N-That's it for this chapter! Sorry there was no combat scene but I didn't see a point when no one killed anyone else, so you'll just have to deal with it. **


	4. Princess Lightning

**A/N-First of all in this story Riza is NOT a half werewolf, she's just normal werewolf. Secondly I will try to update this story daily but I may not always succeed. Thirdly, let's get on with the story.**

Hiro walked through the streets of the market annoyed but used to it by now. He had grown accustomed to being forced to get the groceries for Hime and Sawawa. One of them actually gave him a list of groceries every morning before he went to school. There were various items he had to get but he always had to get one item every day: teabags. He walked up to the store he usually bought them from and started to look around before he felt fearful and he walked up to the manager. "Excuse me…do you have any tea bags?"

"Oh, no I'm afraid I'm all out of tea bags…actually I believe that all the stores in the market have run out. Someone bought all of it yesterday and we won't get any more until tomorrow." Hiro paled. _'Great…Hime will be furious…and she STILL hasn't forgiven for what I did the other day…eheheh….' _

"Thank you, sir." Hiro walked out of the store frowning as he felt dizzy and light headed. He managed to walk out of the store before he stumbled and fell down his eyes hollow as he lay there staring into nowhere many people screaming and covering the eyes of their children yelling loudly.

"Call an ambulance!"

~With Hime~

Hime placed down her fork patting her lips slightly with her napkin as Riza ate her food rapidly and then she was done held up her plate. "Sawawa, may I have more food please?" Sawawa looked please as she smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course, Riza." Hime looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny Hime?"

She smirked. "The way you eat Riza. I've heard about werewolves and the way they eat, but I didn't think it would really be that interesting…" Riza opened her mouth as if to protest but Sawawa came back in with another plate and that instantly silenced Riza's complaints. "I do think I'm forgetting something though…" Riza glanced over at her as she ate.

"Like what?"

"Please Riza, chew before you speak, and I don't know…I just know it seems like I'm forgetting…something…" Sawawa came back in as Riza finished and she was holding a third plate setting it before the werewolf who didn't hesitate at all in beginning to devour the food on the plate. Hime stared at her thinking. _'I should put a limit on how much she eats…or she'll eat everything in this house…'_

"Where's Hiro?" Sawawa asked as she came back into the room with another cup of tea for Hime.

"That's right, that's what I forgot. Hiro's blood must be running out….he's probably lying around dead somewhere…Riza come on…let's go look for him." Riza finished her food before she stood up and walked out of the room Hime and Flandre following her as Hime sighed.

"Such a hassle…Sometimes I wonder…if it's even worth it…"

~Sasanaki Hospital~

Hiro sat straight up unable to see anything as he looked around the room. His vision suddenly adjusted to the bright lights and he looked down to see that he was on an operating table and there were several knives covered in blood, which he guessed was his own on one side, and on the other were several notes. He picked up the notes and read through them before taking them and ripping them to shreds something possessing him as his eyes became a gold color for just an instant. He stood up and then swayed and he gripped onto the table for support. _'Damn lights.' _He growled and flicked his hand at the main light and the light shattered and he heard an echo as he thought. _'Oops…too much power…' _He realized as every single light in the hospital shattered glass shards falling on the floor and making it dangerous for mortals to walk on.

He heard running and shouting. "He's awake, he shredded the notes, and he's the cause for the blackout." He opened the door and he looked around dizzily thinking. _'Wh-What happened to me…why can't I focus….Hime's blood…of course…I need Hime's blood.' _He started to walk down one of the hospital hallways. He didn't know why he just did. He froze as he ran into a room with five doctors standing and blocking all the exits…except their eyes were glowing red, and he turned to run away but five more doctors appeared.

"Well well look what we have here. Hello Dead man walking. I am the director of this hospital and I only wish you hadn't ripped up my notes…but since you did…we will have to operate again…" Hiro glanced around calculating the numbers and then he realized that he could easily take them and he smirked.

"Just one problem _Doctor."_

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"You'll have to catch me first." Hiro outstretched his arms his eyes turning dark black. "Shadow Destruction!" The darkness seemed to reach out and consume the doctors but before it could consume all of them Hime's blood wore off again and Hiro fainted his last sight the chuckling director being surrounded by darkness but before it could consume him, light piercing through it.

~Outside the hospital~

"You're sure this is the place, both of you?"

"Fuga."

"Yea, Hime I can smell him. I'm not sure where exactly." She pointed to Flandre. "She'd know, But all I know is that he's here."

"Flandre, find Hiro."

"Fuga." Flandre glanced up at the hospital her eyes seeming to glaze over as she looked over the hospital searching for Hiro.

"Hime what if we don't get to him in time and he doesn't get the blood, what happens then." Hime looked at Riza.

"Then he dies."

"Fuga." Flandre started to walk towards the hospital and Riza and Hime followed.

"Riza he's unconscious in the operating room, the hospital is also filled with several people who all appear to be minions of a vampire. " Flandre walked up to one of the walls and punched it and the wall cracked before a hole big enough for them to get through opened up.

"Fuga." Riza charged into the room easily defeating them.

"You guys don't have a chance! Not only are you pathetically weak, but I also have the advantage of the full moon." She continued to beat through them Hime following behind glancing in the rooms one at a time. She stopped and stared at something that came to her attention and she walked into the room and picked up the defibrillator smirking. _'This will come in handy.'_

~In the Operating room~

The hospital director slapped Hiro awake. "Wake up. As we all know you constantly heal, so therefore it won't matter if you're awake or not and it also won't matter whether or not we use a sedative…which we won't…" He smirked down at Hiro and Hiro glared up at him. He couldn't do anything because of the huge light shining right in his face. They all stopped and glanced at the door hearing a crackling sound and one of the doctors stepped forward placing a hand on the door…and his body spasmed as electric current traveled through his body then onto the next one and the next until all of the doctors except the director lay on the floor unconscious as electric current traveled through their bodies.

"Wh…What….No…not possible…" He backed away as Riza kicked open the door revealing the three of them and Hime holding the defibrillator grinning. "It shouldn't have that much po…" His voice trailed off as he noticed a wire running from the defibrillator into Flandre's dress.

"Flandre, Maximum output." Riza walked over to Hiro and let him up as Hime walked towards the director.

"Now, you can go tell your master that the next time _anyone _dares mess with my servants they will receive extreme punishment." Hime shut off the Defibrillator sending the charge back to Flandre and she left the room followed by Flandre.

"Fuga." Riza followed Flandre and Hiro sat up his eyes gleaming with darkness.

"And now we're alone."

The director went wide- eyed as he tried to back away until he was pressed against the wall. The light in the room flickered before it shattered and went out completely. "Many believe the light will prevail in the end…" Hiro's voice could be heard in the director's ear. "As you will soon see, that's not true."

Hime stood outside the hospital waiting as she tapped her foot impatiently as there were sounds of shattering as the glass shattered and broke and horrible screaming and then a body was thrown out of the window of the hospital and to her amazement, it was still _alive_. Hiro jumped down and glared down at the man. "Shadow's crystals!" Crystals erupted from the ground slicing through the director and his eyes widened as blood gurgled out of his mouth.

Hiro started to walk over to Hime before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped down dead. "Right on schedule." Hime walked over to him putting her finger into her mouth and biting her finger then taking her finger and sliding it into Hiro's mouth. After a little while she turned and looked at Riza.

"Riza can you carry him back to the mansion, please and thank you." Hime turned around and began walking back to the mansion Flandre following behind her.

"Fuga."

**A/N-And there it is! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Princess Negotiation

**A/N-I know that in both the manga and the anime Hiro's 14 and Hime is 17, but in my story they are both 17, and that's important to the plot. It will be explained later on. And I'm not abandoning my other story.**

Riza got on the tips of her toes to look over the wall outside the mansion.

Hiro stood there staring at her. "What are you doing?" She jumped and then looked at him.

"I forgot my helmet when I left this morning…" Hiro blinked.

"Then why aren't you going inside…?"

"Because I…I don't know!" Hiro sighed.

"Well you'd better follow us."

"What does that mean?" She got her answer as Hime's car drove past making Riza cough as dirt and smoke filled the air. When it cleared she saw the car and she also saw Hime's blond hair and Hiro's brown hair. "I guess that's what it means…"

She jumped on her motorcycle following them. "Hime! Hime!"

The blond glanced in the mirror once before looking at Flandre. "Flandre, lose her."

"Fuga." Flandre floored it, out racing the motorcycle with ease.

"HEY!" Riza drove after them faster.

Hiro glanced into the mirror then at Hime. "Well your plan's working, she's following." Hime smirked.

"Of course she is, although I do owe it to you because of how easily you agreed to steal her helmet." Hiro smirked in return.

"I had no choice, even if I had said no you ARE my master after all…" She smirked and leaned close to her eyes locked with his as they were inches apart and she whispered in his ear.

"It's good that you know that…" She grinned as Hiro started breathing hard and Hime smirked. She loved teasing him. She smirked and as she turned away from him and stared out the window and Hiro looked at her.

'_Damn it, I take it back, that punishment the other day was worth it, she's gorgeous, it was defiantly worth dieing and I'd do it again if I got the chance." _Hiro then glanced backwards as Riza started yelling again.

"Hime, I'm the fastest on these roads!" She started to catch up but Flandre only went faster and Hime smirked. Soon enough night fell and as the three quarter moon shone in the sky, Riza managed to pass them and stay in front while Hime chuckled smirking.

"My, my Werewolves are _very _interesting creatures." Hiro just keep quiet afraid of saying something that was going through his mind that would result in him dieing several times more if he said it aloud.

Soon enough they arrived at a lake and Hime got out of the car and walked into the house Flandre following behind with all of their luggage and Riza walked in as well. "Can I have helmet back now?"

Hime looked at her. "What…we didn't bring it…"

"WHAT? Why did you make me follow you then?" Hime chuckled softly smiling.

"No one _made _you follow us." Riza opened her mouth to speak then shut it and turned away crossing her arms. "Calm down, tomorrow you can have fun and relax." Hime turned to Flandre. "Flandre, we have a jet ski down at the lake right?"

"Fuga." Hime nodded.

"See? Flandre show her to the guest room."

"Fuga." Flandre started leading Riza to the guest room and a moment later Riza walked to the restroom to take a shower before she went to bed and Hime turned and looked at Hiro narrowing her eyes.

"Now, Hiro we have a problem." Hiro looked at her.

"What's that."

"This house was designed for a princess of the royalty, her android, and _one _guest. So you will either have to sleep on the coach, on the floor, or…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him.

He looked at her waiting for her to continue before he realized what she was saying. "oh…OH…"

"Yes. So which is it? The couch, the floor, or option three?" Hiro glanced at her.

"Option three." Hime shook her head.

"Predictable." Riza walked past the two of them and back to her room as Hime stood up and walked to her room Hiro following behind him. "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." He didn't doubt her.

Riza sat in the guest room smirking as she used her keen sense of hearing to hear every word of their conversation.

Hime glared at him. "Well turn around, I'm not going to change in front of you, and don't even THINK of looking." Hiro turned around.

"Alright, alright." He turned around listening to the sound of zipping and unzipping sounds.

"Alright, you can look now." Hiro turned around and looked. He wasn't surprised that what she had changed into was completely black. Hiro smirked and he took off his shirt and Hime shook her head her eyes flicking to his chest for just a second anyway.

"Like what you see?" Hime glared again.

"I will kill you Hiro." Hime climbed into the bed and Hiro did the same, he wasn't surprised when Hime turned away from him, but he smirked as he leaned close to her wrapping his arms around her waist and she froze her body rigid as she felt his arms. "Hiro…" Her voice had an edge of warning. He chuckled softly.

"I won't do anything…"

Riza chuckled in the guest room. _'Those two are hilarious, Hiro should kiss her, I'd like to see Hime's reaction.'_

~The next day~

Hiro sat in the lake house looking over the lake at the setting sun as did Riza while Hime sat reading a book. Riza turned and looked at Hime. "I'm telling you there are hostiles all around this house."

Hime didn't even look up. "And I'm telling you, there's not. The creatures here are not hostile." They had been arguing over this ever since Riza had come back from using the Jet Ski. Hime had been kind of mad because Riza had overheated it and blown it up.

They all looked around as the house lurched and Hiro ran to the side and looked out the window at the pitch back lake…and the fishmen trying to pull the house into the lake. Hiro smashed the glass and jumped out and Hime sighed. "Really Hiro, you had to break my window? What is it with you and breaking my houses!" Hiro chuckled as he looked at all the fish men his eyes glowing that dangerous color of black once more. The fishmen backed away wary of what was to come.

Hime sat inside of the house sipping her tea and Riza looked at her. "Aren't you going to help him?" Hime just kept sipping her tea.

"He won't need help." Right as she said that Hiro's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Death of night!" Black crystal shards and tendrils erupted from the ground piercing, ripping, and smashing the fishmen to death. Hime smiled and she walked over to the broken window jumping out and landing lightly on her feet. She looked around at all the dead fishmen and different fishmen body parts before she started to walk towards the lake.

"Come on Hiro, let's go find the elder of this group." Hiro started to follow her and Riza and Flandre followed her. Once they got down to the lake Hiro looked over it and he noticed an island in the middle of it.

"There, that's where he'll be." Hime smiled.

"Good." She looked at Hiro. "Well, go on, create a path way." Hiro did exactly that he raised his hand to the water and then he said.

"Shadow's judgment." His voice was soft, but harsh and a straight column of the water darkened as the shadow took a hold of it and then it froze forming black ice and making a bridge straight to the island. Hime smiled and Riza gaped.

"H-How…how can he…how can he have that much power…" Hime just chuckled and started across. Hiro followed and Riza did after a while, but as soon as Flandre stepped onto the ice she fell straight through.

"Oh right…Hiro get Flandre."

"Wha-Why me? What if you need to fight?" Hime pointed at Riza.

"Then she'll do it. After all, it is the full moon." She smirked and Hiro grumbled as Hime and Riza continued across and Hiro went about getting Flandre out of the lake. Hime and Riza soon got to the island, but by the time they did they were surrounded.

~Center of the Island~  
>Hime looked bored as she sighed tied to a giant pole. She looked down at the fishmen as they cleared a path for an older looking one. "You're the elder for this group then?" Riza sat at the bottom tied up even though she could easily snap through the ropes if needed.<p>

"Yes princess. I am sorry, I truly am sorry that it had to come to this. But if we are to survive we need your blood, and if you won't give it to us willingly, we'll have to take it."

"Okay. You can have it."

"Ah I thought you wo-wait…what…"

"What? What are you saying Hime?" Riza looked at her like she was crazy.

Hime ignored Riza. "I said you can have it." The fishmen cheered. "So…who's going to die first." The only answer she got was silence.

"Wh…What?" The elder asked nervously and Hime smirked.

"It is true that I have blood that can make someone live forever, but it only works on dead bodies. Not living creatures." Silence once more.

"She lies!" A giant fishman walked out and pointed at Hime.

"No I speak only the truth."

"No you lie! Do not believe her." Hime smirked as the clouds cleared away letting the full moon shine on Riza.

"I have an idea, let's have a duel; between you, and Riza. If you win you can see if I'm lieing. If Riza wins, you have to repair my lake house, and make it better."

The giant fishman laughed. "I'll take that challenge." Riza taking her cue changed into her werewolf form ripping through the ropes and growling at the fishman.

"Riza, hurry up, this is uncomfortable." Riza growled acknowledgement as she looked at the fishman and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My name is Riza Wildman, daughter of the great warrior Volg Wildman." The fishman laughed again not caring her name and he attacked her punching her…and she jumped into the air landing on his arm and running up it and punching him in his face and he flew backwards groaning in pain before he swatted at Riza like she was fly, and she caught his fist and gripped onto it tightly before flipping over it and into the sky grinning as she fell and punched the fishman in his stomach so hard that he fell unconscious.

~The next day~

Hime sat in her car sleeping as Hiro held her in his arms. Riza chuckled in the car with them. The fishmen had destroyed her motorcycle and she glanced at Hiro smirking.

"I don't think Hime will be to happy if she wakes up and knows you've been holding her like that the whole time." Hiro looked at Riza and then at Hime.

"Maybe…but I'll deal with that when the time comes."

**A/N-And there it is! Please R&R also, I plan on having the next chapter for More Than a Blood Warrior up by Monday, Tuesday at the latest.**


	6. Princess Alliance

**Princess Alliance**

Hiro sighed as he walked through the market place looking over the shopping list he had been given once again. It was even worse considering he had been punished for holding Hime intimately on the way home. She had made it clear she was master.

"_Hiro, I'd like to speak you for a moment." She looked at him as she had her arms crossed._

"_Errr…Is something wrong?" Hime had smiled._

"_Riza told me the most interesting thing."_

"_DAMNIT!" He had turned and started to run but she had already grabbed onto his collar laughing._

"_Why are you so scared _Dark Demon_?" She had chuckled and thrown him into a wall, and then he had serious de ja vu as she eat the hell out of him._

_~Outside the room~_

_Sawawa was just heading towards Hime's room with a tray of tea when the door opened and Hime walking out her dress stained with blood and Dark Essence once more. "Ahh good. Your tea always calms me down." She had taken it and sipped it walking away, as Sawawa had stepped inside and looked at Hiro sighing. _

"_Again Hiro?"_

Hiro looked down annoyed as he realized some little brat was speaking to him. "Hellloooo? What are you deaf or something?" He looked down at her examining her. _'hmmm...that dress is similar to Hime's, her eyes are identical to Hime's and she has an android. I'll play along for now.' _

"What do you want?"

"Take me here." She handed him a crudely drawn map leading to Hime's mansion and he smiled softly.

"Fine. Give me a second." He pretend to open his phone and explain to his mother that he'd be late while he really communicated to Hime telepathically. _'Hime you're sister's here…can I kill he?'_

'_..Your a bit sadistic aren't you?'_

'_Yea, sure now can I kill her?'_

'_No. Bring her to me. I want to see what she has to say.'_

'_Uggghh…fine…'_

He closed his phone and turned to the girl. "Let's go." He started to lead them to the mansion sighing.

~At the mansion~

Hime sat on the balcony sipping tea and watching Riza do push-ups. She didn't care if she WAS a werewolf. You just couldn't do that many. "1,089…1090…1091…1092…"

"How do you manage that Riza?"

"1093…Lots of practice…1095…and motivation…1097…and hard work…1099…1100…" Hime shook her head as Hiro walked around the side of the mansion.

"Hime, I'm home!" He said in a voice a husband would say to his wife and Hime made a mental note to kill him later.

She looked over the balcony. "Hi Onee-sama!" Her little sister waved to her shouting that.

"Sherwood."

"Sherwood? Royalty?" Before Hime could move to stop her Riza jumped off the balcony changing to her wolf form. "I am Riza Wildman daughter of the great warrior Volg Wildman. And I am going to avenge my brother!" She charged at Sherwood who looked bored and snapped.

"Francesca." The tall maid that had been traveling with her stepped in the way holding out her hand.

"Ha! Your maid. As if that'll do anything."

"Fuga." Riza's eyes widened slightly hearing that. _'Fu..ga?'_ Francesca grabbed her arm and flipped her over and she flew through the air towards Hiro who immediately moved out of the way and she crashed into a tree. "Fuga." Francesca moved towards her to hit her again before Flandre stepped in the way holding up a hand.

"Fuga."

Francesca scanned the three of them. Hiro=human, threat level=0 %, Riza=werewolf, threat level= 55%, Flandre=Android, threat level=100%. "Fuga." She stepped forward but before she could anything a black liquid like thing erupted from the ground and wrapped around Francesca's legs and she struggled as it began to travel up her body and she looked up at Hiro who had a hand held out and it was glowing black.

"Hiro! Stop." Hime said at the same time Sherwood said.

"Francesca!"

~Approximately ten minutes later.~

Hiro sighed sitting in the hallway beside Riza as Hime and Sherwood talked in the dining room.

"Now, what do you want Sherwood?" Sherwood smirked.

"An alliance." Hime seemed thoughtful.

"Okay then, I agree."

Sherwood was surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yes of course." She smiled.

~Approximately ten more minutes later.~

Hime stepped out of her room hardly surprised as she saw vines running along the walls. "Fu fu fu fu…so that's what you plan on doing Sherwood?" She chuckled as she stepped into the main room.

"Francesca! Get that stupid wolf!" In the room Hiro stood with a blade made completely of black metal and fighting a triphid. Riza was growling and jumping back as Francesca punched at her several times and Hime sighed in annoyance as Flandre was laying on the floor sparking slightly.

"Hiro, finish it already." Hiro chuckled and then he jumped back stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Darkness Devours!" He held out both hands and black energy began to surround him before clinging to his body and forming a suit of black armor as well as a sword that was made of a darker black metal and was surrounded by black flames. He jumped forward dodging several vines and the few times they did get him, burning them. He brought the sword up, slicing through the triphid and an inhuman scream could be heard as it did and he held out both hands. "Dark's Judgment!" The vines began glowing black before they turned black and withered away and then black tendrils rose from the floor wrapping around Francesca trapping her and a black fluid began rushing over Sherwood, covering her completely so she couldn't breathe and Flandre was healed by a black spark. Hiro bit his lip and released Sherwood and Francesca from he dark magic. "I…I couldn't do it! I can't kill a little brat!"

"Fu fu fu…" Hime chuckled walking away as Sherwood smiled and clung to Hiro.

"My Hero!"

"AHHHH! Get her off get her off!" Hiro pushed Sherwood away and ran trying his best to hide and Hime laughed more.

"How pathetic. A demon frightened by a mere little girl."

**A/N-Sorry for the long update time, but like it says on my profile I'm having computer problems. I wrote this on a friend's computer but I'm glad to finally continue this story.**


	7. Princess Blood

**A/N- I has ideas again! And for that one guy, later on in the manga Flandre and the other androids say "Fuga" so dats what I'm going with. Let the story begin! And as I said before, I plan on making a love scene in this story, why it's rated M**

Hiro sighed in annoyance heading towards the school annoyed. He still couldn't believe his sister. Even after he had managed to hack into the school deleting his records and erase the memories off everyone, his sister had forced him to go back. She had said he was going back to the school. She let him choose as what though so now he was a teacher. He had to teach these idiots. He sighed stepping into the classroom kicking the door shut.

"Hello class, I'm the new teacher and my name is Mr. Hiyorimi." One of the students raised her hand.

"What about the other students Mr. Hiyorimi?"

"They're late. If they don't want to be punctual they don't need to be here at all." He smiled at the class turning to the blackboard behind and wrote as he spoke. "For the next few weeks we will be learning about Sucubii and Incubii." Several groans, laughs, giggles, and whispers could be heard in the class as he said this. He turned to face the class the words 'Succubii' and 'Incubii' written across the board. "Now, who can tell me what a Succubus is?"

A girl raised her hand and Hiro looked around. "Is she the only that knows?" He looked around the class and sighed. "Very well please answer…?"

"Reiri." She smiled before continuing on. "A Succubus is a female sex demon that survives by seducing and then trapping a man with her magic. After she has the male completely under her control she will then proceed to pleasure the man until he dies and she will suck his soul out of his body."

"Correct." He looked up then. "Well? The rest of you take notes! Get in groups of two and each group will turn in a report on Succubii in to me in two weeks time." The class split into groups as Hiro shook his head and began studying.

~Several Hours Later~

Hiro collected his stuff not even looking up as he heard the knocking. "What is it Miss Reiri?"

"I had a question about your class."

He put his stuff away straightening up as he looked at her. "If you were wondering if we were going to study all mythical creatures, the answer is yes. Is that all? Because my sister and master are waiting for me."

She smiled sweetly. "Yes Mr. Hiyorimi…that's all…" She smiled and then moved out of the doorway so he could leave.

He walked out of the doorway knowing she was following him as he reached out with his mind to Hime.

~With Hime~

She sipped more of her tea sitting in her chair looking out the window. _'Hime, I'm being followed by a vampire.'_

She sipped her tea once more. _'And?'_

'_Should I kill it?'_

'_No let me. Maybe we'll get another ally…'_

She heard the mental equivalent of a groan. _'ANOTHER one? We already have that Riza freeloader why would you ever want another one!"_

She didn't reply only turned around. "Flandre, get me more tea…and bring Riza here."

"Fuga." Flandre left the room and a moment later Hime heard yelling.

"Get off me you stupid android!" Hime sighed hearing a crashing noise.

"That better now have been my favorite vase, Riza."

Flandre stepped inside of the room holding a tea cup in one hand and dragging an angry Riza in her other hand. "Fuga."

Hime glared at Riza. "So you did break my vase?"

"Maybe…" Hime sighed.

"Whatever…I need you to go get some things for me…" She handed Riza a list of items.

"What? No way! Send Hiro! I me-" Riza cut off noticing Hime's glare.

"YOU are a freeloader. So YOU will go do this." Riza sighed getting up and wiping off her clothes leaving with the list.

Hime smiled hearing the door slam. "That was easy, now all we have to do is wait fo-Ahh there he is." She heard the door open once more and in the next moment she heard Hiro making an annoyed sound and something like a slamming and a moment later a girl dressed in black stepped into the room smiling.

"Hello Princess Lilliane." Hime narrowed her eyes.

"Not even you can call me that vampire. I will be addressed as Princess Hime and nothing more." She held up a crucifix and Reiri laughed.

"That won't do a thin-" She cut off as Hime pulled off the top part of it holding a sword in her hand.

"Come on then." Reiri jumped forward quickly grabbing the sword and yanking it out of Hime's grip throwing it to the side.

"Is that it? I really don't see why you're such a problem for other creatures." She smiled stepping towards Hime who backed up playing the maiden-in-distress role.

She sighed. "I lose what can I say?" She held up her arms spread apart looking at Reiri smiling.

"Good you accept that." Reiri stepped forward wrapping her arms around Hime brushing her hair away from her neck. "It won't hurt…more than a second…" She moved closer but before she could bit her she felt a sharp point press against her chest.

"That's correct. A stake to the heart will only hurt for an instant…" Reiri froze.

"Just kill me…end it already…"

Hime smirked. "I could…but I could also let you live." She threw the White Ash stake away looking at Reiri. "I beat you fairly in a duel and know your choices are either die or become my servant…It's your choice Reiri." She smiled.

Reiri sighed laughing. "You beat me Hime…I am now your servant…"

Hime looked to the door as Hiro stepped back inside fully unharmed. "You done playing around yet Hime? Cause Riza's back and she'll be inside soon."

Hime nodded. "Ahh Reiri did I mention I have a werewolf servant too?"

Riza stepped inside and froze seeing Reiri and Hiro smiled waving a hand and Reiri and Riza were suddenly both on the ground floor a see through blackish orb surrounding them as Riza changed growling and Reiri hissed floating slightly and Hime sighed. "Really Hiro?"

"Well I want a fight and if they don't fight I'll fight them and destroy them." Hime sighed turning around and walking back into her room Flandre hurrying after her holding a tray of Earl Gray Tea.

"Have fun then."

**A/N DU DU DU DU! There it is I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
